Mae
Appearance Mae is a short brown collie with whitish short and spiky hair. Her eyes are navy blue and her mouth is a lightish gray. She tends to have a lot of marks and bruises on her neck. She mostly wears a dark gray sweater with a heart crossed out for the design. She wears navy blue jeans which are torn and ripped on the knees and a bit of the thighs. Personality 'Sweet Side -' Mae is mostly sweet towards everyone she meets. She’d treat other people as a friend or as a family member. She can be very talkative when she’s nice towards someone. It’s better if you keep it this way. '??? Side? -' This side only occurs when you know what she actually is or when a female talks to her husband (Friz). She would show no mercy to anyone who found out. She will show no mercy to females either. You will not exist, no one will know who you are, not even yourself. Any tips? Just keep your pretty mouth shut. 'Depressive Side '- When she lost her first child, before she ever met Friz, she grew a depressive state. She wouldn’t talk, eat, or even move if she’s on this side. Friz would be the only one that can help her overcome it. What is she? Mae is considered not a real person. She’s a glitch. What is a glitch exactly? It means that she escaped from her old home, a computer made a long time ago. She was just code before she came to life. Most of her life she was trapped inside. But, she found a way to escape. Her existing in the real world causes her to glitch and sometimes things will glitch around her. She’s an easy manipulator and can easily trick someone. She only knew how to write and speak in binary code, before she even learned English. There have been many people before that found out what she actually was. Although, she erased them from existence. Yes she is powerful, but she has many flaws. Mae is not supposed to have children, she’s not suppose to reproduce. If so, bad things would happen to the kids, because they are not supposed to exist, like her. The least severe thing that can happen to her child is when they go a little nuts. The most severe is attempted suicide or glitch out of existence. There can also be bad things that can happen to Mae as well. She can tend to glitch as one of the side effects. But worse side effects can be headaches, nausea, vomiting code, or other severe effects. She mostly has to hide what she really is, she doesn’t want to hurt her family or let them know what she really is. Relationships 'Friz -' Her hubby and husband, she loves him so much she would kill someone if they did something to him. He’s the only person she had connection with and actually cared about her. She’d do anything to make him happy and loving. They’d tend to have some… Moments… Together while alone. But she doesn’t mind. 'Vinny -' Her second child, she was extra protective over him. She would mostly be with Vinny, even if he didn’t need it. But she was always there for him. She was over protective so that nothing bad would happen to him. He meant a lot to her and she would also do anything for him. She’s very supportive over him being gay and having a husband. She grew attached to him, she’d even sometimes walk to his school when he was younger just to check up on him. She’s a bad person but she’s not a bad mother. 'Nika -' Her first child, she was not so protective over her. Mae didn’t know the severe comebacks that can happen to any of the kids she has. She wasn’t the best mother towards Nika but she was very depressed when she found her dead. She only wishes to have a second chance to be a better mother. 'Marcel -' Friz’s slave that Mae took care of when Friz went out. She felt bad for him and would heal and feed him every chance she could. She treated him like her own child that was abused by the father. She helped with him escaping.